Varimathras
Varimathras is a level ?? quest giver located in the Royal Quarter in the forsaken's Undercity. A Nathrezim Dreadlord once in the service of the Burning Legion, Varimathras was forced into allying with the Forsaken under the direct control of Sylvanas Windrunner in exchange for sparing his life, after he and his brothers were overcome by her undead forces. He now resides within the Royal Quarter of the Undercity, standing at Sylvanas's side. He starts the following quests: * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) * (Elite) See List of Undercity NPCs. Biography During the Third War, the Dreadlords, or Nathrezim, were tasked with leading the armies of the Burning Legion into battle. They served as field commanders and tacticians and commanded the troops from behind the front lines. The Dreadlords were responsible for the summoning of Archimonde the Defiler, who served as General for the demonic forces. It was the Dreadlords Mal'ganis and Tichondrius who first spread the taint and corruption of the Legion across Lordaeron and Felwood respectively, and after their deaths by the hands of the enemies of the Scourge, it was Varimathras and his brothers, Detheroc and Balnazzar, who were put in charge of the undead forces in Lordaeron while Archimonde took his forces across the sea to Kalimdor to siphon energy from the World Tree Nordrassil on Mount Hyjal. Several months passed after Archimonde's departure and subsequent death during the Battle of Mount Hyjal, yet the three Dreadlords were unaware of the events and continued their vigil over Lordaeron, maintaining their occupation of the capital city. No sooner had they begun to suspect the possibility of their plans going awry when King Arthas burst into the city bounds, announcing the defeat of the Legion and the death of Archimonde. He had come to reclaim the throne of Lordaeron and exact his vengeance on the Dreadlords to complete the circle of defeat for the Legion, but Varimathras and his kindred quickly escaped his wrath, taking refuge within the Plaguelands where they plotted their next move. Knowing that they would not be able to defeat the loyal army of the Lich King, in addition to the combined might of the loyal Lich Kel'Thuzad and Dark Ranger Sylvanas, Varimathras instead appealed to Sylvanas alone in secret, revealing to her the diminishing powers of both Arthas and the Lich King, making a deal for her aid in overthrowing the weakening Death Knight. Thirsty for revenge for turning her into the cursed undead, Sylvanas reveled in the chance to exact her vengeance upon Arthas. After the Dreadlords separated him from his forces, Sylvanas attempted to assassinate him, however, due entirely to the interference of Kel'Thuzad, he escaped her vengeance. She instead turned her eye back to the Lordaeron capital city. Arthas fled to Northrend and was no longer a threat, so the conflict was narrowed down to the forces of the Dreadlords against the forces of Sylvanas, both vying for control of Lordaeron, and ultimately, freedom. As the Lich King's control over the Scourge continued to wane, more and more undead were becoming free willed and loyal to Sylvanas. After Arthas' retreat, Varimathras again visited Sylvanas, offering her a position in the Dreadlord's army as an agent of their new world order. She refused, unwilling to once again give up her freedom. Varimathras then labeled her an enemy of the Burning Legion and warned her not to get in the way of their rule over the Plaguelands. Sylvanas knew that if she and her people were to ever live in peace, the Dreadlords must be destroyed. So, she scoured the forest, using her banshees to possess the most powerful denizens to build up her forces. Then she sent her army against the forces of Varimathras, who stood no chance against them. Sylvanas devastated his forces and was ready to execute the Dreadlord, who begged for his life. He offered his service, as well as his knowledge of his brothers' tactics and base locations, in exchange for his life. In an act of twisted mercy, Sylvanas accepted his offer and ensured Varimathras that his life would be spared. Sylvanas then used her newest subordinate to seek out the base of Detheroc, who had enslaved a large number of human soldiers, manipulating them to do his bidding. Leading them was Lord Garithos, leader of the last remnants of the Lordaeron army. Despite the additional threat, Sylvanas was able to strike a crippling blow to both the humans and undead of the Scourge, using her banshees to possess some wayward scouts and infiltrate Detheroc's base. While the enemy forces slept, Sylvanas moved quickly to disable and destroy one base after another before they were able to notice the disturbance. Sylvanas tore Detheroc to shreds, and with him dead, the human forces regained their free will and were left with no choice but to forge a tenuous alliance with Sylvanas. With Garithos and his forces at their side, they then moved on to combat the final threat, Balnazzar. They assaulted Balnazzar's stronghold in the Lordaeron capital ruins in a two-pronged attack, Sylvanas' forces attacking from one side while Garithos' forces attacked from another. Balnazzar called in demonic reinforcements through a demon portal, but despite his resilience, he was ultimately defeated. He was cornered by Sylvanas and Garithos, and, as a last testament to Varimathras' loyalty, Sylvanas ordered him to kill his brother. Varimathras was reluctant to break the Nathrezim code that they must never slay one of their own. However, he valued his own life above all else, and with no further hesitation brutally "killed" Balnazzar (Balnazzar however had faked his own death). (See Regarding Balnazzar for more info) Once the task was complete and the Dreadlords had fallen, Lordaeron was finally free of the Scourge. Garithos then demanded that Sylvanas and her forces get out of "his" city. Sylvanas instead gave Varimathras the order to kill Garithos. He did so with pleasure, and thus solidified his place among the Forsaken of Lordaeron. Within the sewer system of the ruined capital city, Varimathras aided Sylvanas in the construction of the new capital, henceforth known as the Undercity. It was also at this time that Sylvanas named her people, the free-willed undead, the Forsaken. As Sylvanas's Advisor Varimathras has seemingly appeared to serve Sylvanas unquestionably ever since that time and now serves as her vizier, working ceaselessly to safeguard the Undercity from all outside threats, especially that of his former masters. The fact that Varimathras still has not betrayed Lady Sylvanas means that she must have a powerful ace up her sleeve, only time will tell what that might be. Then again, its possible Varimathras has already betrayed the Forsaken, but how it has happened is not yet known. There are rumors that Balnazzar lives. It is possible that they have some grand scheme to manipulate the Forsaken and reclaim them for the Burning Legion, or for their own faction. The dreadlord Varimathras polices the Forsaken, and holds almost as much power as Sylvanas. However there is a trend amongst the undead. They appear to be split into two camps, those that revere Sylvanas and those that follow Varimathras. Sylvanas doesn't truly trust Varimathras, but still believes he is her willing servant. If she isn't careful she may find out she no longer rules the Forsaken. In fact, it is possible he is still in contact with Stratholme. According to a short story, the Forsaken Messenger Kalasan had intercepted messages from a traitor in Undercity communicating with Stratholme and Kel'Thuzad. He entered Sylvanas's throne room to tell her what he had found out, but discovered his mistake. He hadn't noticed she wasn't in the throne room, and when he blurted out what he had found out, he was left alone with Varimathras, who locked the doors behind him so he couldn't escape. Varimathras: Tactics Varimathras is a tough NPC to go after. He is in the throne room of Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, The other faction leader of Undercity. Here are some tactics that you can use to successfully kill him. The Fight *Varimathras and Sylvanas pull together, so if you can, try to pull him by himself first, then her if you so desire.. One way to do this is to stealth in and attack Sylvanas and cause Varimathras to aggro, while thats happening, have your forces in the hallway and ready to deal damage to Varimathras directly, which SHOULD pull him by himself leaving Sylvanas alone like nothing has happened. *Varimathras' abilities are the following: Mind Control of a random raid member, Shadowbolt Volley which hits the entire raid, and a Life-drain Volley. *When pulled, he starts off with a Shadowbolt volley which hits the whole raid for about 1800 damage. Then, he can be tanked and he hits pretty hard. *As the fight progresses, he'll mind control random people and use them to fight, but, this mind control can be easily dispelled. *He also uses a Life-Drain Volley that looks like a warlock Life drain. It doesn't drain for much though, but may take out your raiders that are low on health. *Best to tank him in the hallway outside the Throne Room *Have your Raid put 10 people behind you to watch for horde reinforcements, and kite Varimathras up about two sections in the hallway. *This room also contains all the Undercity Battlemasters, so kill the ones to the right of the door and the left of the door to ensure that 60+ lvl 60 guards don't spawn. For a faction leader, he's pretty squishy and goes down quickly when not interrupted. The pull is more or less luck. Good luck! Regarding Balnazzar Since Balnazzar still lives in World of Warcraft, the question has been raised as to whether or not Varimathras truly killed him or if he has been somehow resurrected. It is hinted in Horde Player's Guide, 2006, that Varimathras is still loyal to the Legion and knows of his brother's faked death, and that they may have concocted some grand scheme to manipulate the Forsaken and bring them back into their fold. ...or he could be biding his time until Balnazzar and the Scarlet Crusade can rescue him from his servitude in the Undercity, but it is more likely that Balnazzar still lives through some other means. A logical assumption would be that the Nathrezim experience a rebirth cycle of some kind that results in their resurrection after being killed (similar to a hero's revival at an altar). This 'rebirth cycle' would probably have something to do with the cultural taboo of a Nathrezim killing another. This would explain why Tichondrius could only be killed by the power of the Skull of Gul'dan, and why Mal'Ganis could only be killed by Frostmourne, as it would mean that great power is necessary to prevent the rebirth of a Nathrezim when he is killed. If this idea is plausible, then it would mean that all the other Dreadlords who died in non-magical ways could have also been resurrected (Anetheron, Detheroc, etc). A simpler explanation (in light of Balnazzar's use of five- as opposed to the traditional 4- hero abilities) is that Balnazzar was so powerful that physical death has no effect on him- Tichondrius would share this trait. However, if Detheroc survived being "torn to shreds" by Sylvanas, then he has been even more subtle than Balnazzar; there is no mention of him in World of Warcraft. Memorable quotes Warcraft 3 quotes "Detheroc used his telepathy to enslave a top ranking human warlord. I believe his name was Garabon or Gilithos or something. Human names all sound the same to me." (Referring to Lord Garithos) "Sylvanas has greater strength than you know, brother. I'll take my chances with her." (To Balnazzar when he asks Varimathras how he could ever betray him) Varimathras: "You sound more like one of us with every passing day, Milady." Sylvanas: "Watch it, Dreadlord." (When Varimathras comments Lady Sylvanas on her cunning) Lord Garithos: "Whats a matter demon? Are you afraid?" Varimathras: "Watch your tongue, human dog." Gag quotes (As is the way with most games from Blizzard, clicking on a unit repeatedly--such as a grunt--often results in that unit getting annoyed or saying funny things. Varimathras is no exception. He will say the following if you keep clicking on him in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne) "I love it when a plan comes together." "Sorry, I don't do interviews." "We're not a cult so much as a maniacal group of fanatical, blade-wielding zealots." "I'll take a huge, juicy, bloody bite out of-- What were we talking about?" "I'm always on the winning side." "Join me, or die." "Don't worry about the fine print. The soul consumption clause is never excersised." *The sounds of someone being hideously slaughtered* "--And that concludes our demonstration. Any questions?" 1.9.0 : A Priest, a Paladin and Varimathras walk into a bar... World of Warcraft quotes Aggro Vanquish the weak! Aggro Time to die! Aggro None can oppose me. Aggro For Sylvanas! Greetings I'm always on the winning side. Greetings You think you can match the might of a Dreadlord?! Greetings Don't waste my time. Greetings How will this benefit me? Level 10 Varimathras Statistics in Warcraft III * 1150 HP (same as a regular dreadlord) * 870 MP (+45% more than a regular dreadlord) * 44-54 hero melee damage (+ 5 Orb of Fire)(same as a regular dreadlord) * 6 hero armor (same as a regular dreadlord) * Attributes ** 42 Strength Primary Attribute (same as a regular dreadlord, although regular Dreadlords have Agility as a primary attribute) ** 25 Agility (same as a regular dreadlord) ** 58 Intelligence (+45% more than a regular dreadlord) * Abilities ** Rain of Fire (ranged AoE damage) ** Sleep (incapacitates enemy) ** Vampiric Aura (aura that causes melee attackers to regain HP on their attacks) ** Doom (DoT until target is dead, then it summons a doomguard at the units death) Category:Nathrezim Category:Major Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Historical Warlocks Category:Quest Givers Category:City Bosses Category:Burning Legion Category:City:Undercity Category:Unique Voice